Sesshomaru's envy
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: sesshomaru envy's inuyasha for getting everything that was rightfully bestowed upson himself. He should get the Tetsuisga but instead his father gave it to his younger son inuyasha.


silvertaiyoukai: okayy so this is my one shot about sesshomaru and how he wishes he had tetsusiga and how much he envys inuyasha for being his fathers favorite please R&R i know it's been a while since i wrote but i've been busy so yh

note: i don't own any characters or the show itself all rights reserved to Rumiko Takashi (creator)------ she's sooo lucky wish i could have come up with such a brilliant anime :)

**Sesshomaru's envy against the half breed **

Hello, My name is Sesshomaru, a well know youkai through out the feudal era. People refer to me as the " ice prince" I don't get why though. I have a half brother whom I despise with passion. We share the same father but our mothers are diverse. Inuyasha a hanyou had a human mother named Izayoi. Father had fallen in love with this mortal and soon after claimed her as his beloved and soul mate.

I derided that half-breed and that poor of an excuse mother of his. The first time I took in a glimpse of that half-breed I knew one day he would bring downfall to our lands. He is a very infuriating, peculiar, deformed lunatic. Father not only favoured Inuyasha but I found out from an old foe of fathers, Shisinki, that father actually only had 1 sword to begin with. Tetsusaiga was the name it was specified a blade so sharp and dangerous with just one flick of the wrist and it could slay a thousand demons in a mere of seconds. It was forged from my fathers own fang. I unfortunately did not get what I wanted for I was given the Tenseiga the 'sister' of Tetsusaiga and more further, the opposite of the mighty blade. It's not like I was a spoiled child to begin with, so I was a little serene then normal kids but that didn't mean I was spoiled. I ,Sesshomaru for once have never begged my father for no such thing, that would have seemed lowly and wrong. If I did want something I would not brag on about it and make up some poor excuses like " oh I promise to exceed in my studies, or oh father please I will never ask for anything like this again." I deserved everything I got I had to achieve it and work hard for it, I could have taken the easy route and just do what other kids did but I was different and I liked that.

I inherited the blade that could save a thousand lives in one blow, but I didn't want that I mean what demon wants a sword that can't even cut a narrow slit in a tree stump. It was a sword that cut the souls of the dead. I would understand if a human would want something like that but me now that's truly ridiculous. Inuyasha, however, was far more lucky he got the Tetsusaiga which was originally supposed to be given down to the eldest of the household but my father seemed to change that tradition and instead gave It to a half breed who couldn't even control his demon blood. My father also placed a barrier around the hilt so no demons could touch it. It's like my father was physic or something he knew I would find out and I would be enraged with anger and try to come after it which was all true. It makes me wonder sometimes in curiosity father didn't even get to see Inuyasha properly when he was born he didn't hold him tenderly or anything he in fact told the human to flea from the building because he was going to fight with Setsuna of Takemaru a human warrior who was destined to marry the human princess but my flirtatious father used his all well charms and swooned her first.

Shisinki had told me that father favoured Inuyasha more. Yet I knew him more than Inuyasha will ever. In fact, Inuyasha does not even know how is own father looks nor does he care. I mean look at me I cared for my father and here is the half breed who doesn't care about his father because he didn't get a chance to know him from the start. I some times feel like slapping some sense into Inuyasha. Yes you baka he did die but you know why he died so you and your damned mother could live. He sacrificed his life for you Inuyasha and how do you repay him you decide to just remove him from your life and make up a simple excuse about not really knowing him so you feel isolation is the best thing. If it weren't for father then who knows what would have happened to you. You would have died, your mother was already dead but father revived her with the sword I am gripping onto right now. I caressed the hilt of the blade the rough tattered material made my fingers itch from the unusual texture. It was ancient the patterns drawn on the hilt were slightly similar to that of Tetsusaiga's hilt.

I don't want to hold any grudges against him but I'm still scarred for life those words reply in my head like a non stop play list at night. " your father was truly cruel to do such a thing!" . Inuyasha tried to give his regards to Tenseiga saying it's a valuable artefact given to me and father actually acknowledged me.

I was thinking Inuyasha was blind for a second did he not see that the only reason tenseiga's Meidou completed a circle was because Tetsusaiga was next to it. Fool. After all Tenseiga was a part of Tetsusaiga father had told Totosai to forge a another blade with the same fang. So be it, he did. Tenseiga was made.

The Meidou Zangetsuha was a attack that Shisinki could do but after father defeted him he stole the technique and Tetsusiaga was then know for having the attack. Myouga had said that It was a abandoned technique and father tried to use it as less as possible. So basically father made another sword and put this technique in it. Knowing he didn't need much of it anyways he just wasted the useless technique on another useless sword. Probably feeling pity for his eldest knowing he wasn't going to get much anyway since Inuyasha was his favourite. I don't get it father why did you hate me so much? I envy that half breed for he stole everything that was rightfully bestowed upon me.

* * *

okay so that was my one shot about Sesshomaru and how much he wishes he had tetsusiga but didn't get it even though he was rightfully eligible to have it, he was the eldest soo why did inuyasha get it. R&R :)


End file.
